Inibizioni
by Sxkitn
Summary: “Welcome to ‘Inibizioni’.” He smiled then looked at me and winked. “Means Inhibitions in Italian. Number one rule in my club is; to lose yours.” I look up to see him looking at me licking his lips seductively. Em/B/J for one night or is it?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea….. But if Stephanie has her hands full I will take Emmett for her.. Not a problem..**

**Ok so I know that I have to get a new chapter up for Friend with Bennies?. Sorry I left you all hanging like that. *snicker*. But I was reading a great story called 'Shameless Developments' by SweetDulcinea. (You really must read it). Well long story short, she has this great threesome between some of the charterers, and I just though how great it would be if it was Emmett, Jasper and Bella. I told her this and she said it I wrote it she would read it..**

**So thanks to SweetDulcina you now have this one shot to read and review. **

**Enjoy please and tell me what you think…..**

"What part of I hate my birthday didn't you seen to understand Alice." I sighed as I walked into our shared dorm room to see it filled with a variety of colored helium balloons and crate paper. I saw my pixie like roommate jumping up and down clapping her hands in the corner of the room.

"Oh come on Bella, how many time do you turn the big twenty-one." her bell like voice shrieked as she ran the short length across our room and jumped into my arms.

"Ugh." I huffed as rolled my eyes and tried to pry her off my body. "Ok fine, so what great and exciting adventure do you have planned for me?" I said as she fell to the floor with a squeak and ran to her closet.

_Oh yeah let me guess, first a brand new outfit that I will never aging be caught dead in._

She threw open the feeble door with a force that still after three years of living with her still had me in awe, and started to 'ha ha ha ha ha' just like Mary fucking Poppens, as she pushed all her designer clothing to one side and pulled out a silver garment bag. 

"First my dear is Bella Barbie time." She sang as to pushed the bag into my arms, grasped my wrist tightly, and pulled me out of our room and across the hall. Without even a breath she opened the door and pushed me inside roughly. "I will be back for her in ninety minutes; you know what to do bitches." She yelled with a wave, turned around, and closed the door behind her. I turned around in shock and saw the faces of my other best friends smiling wickedly at me wringing their hands like an evil witch in a fairy tale. But with these three, I'd have to change witch to BITCH. I raised my hands up into surrender and sat in the single chair in the middle of the room.

"Ok ladies, I'm all yours." I said through gritted teeth, closed my eyes, and dropped my chin to my chest.

"Oh come on Bells, it ain't all that bad is it?" Jacob asked as he ran his rustic colored finger down my cheek to my chin and lifted it up to meet his dark eyes. His black silky long hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and stuffed into the back of his tight purple muscle shirt. Normal 'dress the Bella' style, he hates it when his perfect hair gets in the way of his work.

"How long have you known me Jake?" I rolled my boring colored brown eyes.

"Ok so to you, it is that bad." He laughed as he turned around to face my other two friends, and clapped his hands twice. "Ok ladies, are we ready to turn our 'just don't see how hot I really am' Bella into the goddess of sex?"

"About fucking time." Rose chide as she pushed Jacob out of the way and pulled my hair out of the clip I tossed it into before class this morning. "I'm thinking a French twist with trendels flowing in lose ringlets framing her face and neck." I watched Jacob nod his head in agreement.

"Edward baby, what about makeup?" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Edwards's lean waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. Edward in his perfect beauty walked up to me and looked me up and down like I was a blank canvas just waiting for his magical hands to create the Mona Lisa. He ran his long fingers through his bronze sex hair a couple times before his bright green eyes sparkled and he leaned down to kiss my lips chastely.

"I'm thinking Smokey dark eyes, light on the blush; she has enough natural, don't want to take away from that." He said with his thick English accent, and then winked at me before turning back to Jacob. "With the color of the…" he paused for a minute and looked at the silver bag that Rose had already hung up. "Deep red lips."

"You truly are perfect." Jacob sighed as he pulled Edward into a passionate kiss.

"Ok fags." Rose said as she rolled her eyes at the two of them and slapped Jacob on the shoulder. "We don't have time for the guy on guy porn tonight."

"How does tomorrow night grab you Rosie?" Edward piped up breathing hard after pulling his lips from Jake's. She thought for a minute and then shook her head.

"Nope I have a date with Royce tomorrow, how about Saturday afternoon? I'll provide the popcorn."

"Ladies?" I sang as I tapped my watch. "Alice only gave you ninety minutes, and that was thirty ago." I chuckled as I watched Jacobs hand came up to his mouth in shock and a squeak escaped his lips.

"What a fucking girl." Rose laughed as Edward looked at her with mocking dark eyes and wrapped his arms around Jake protectively.

"Yes, but he's my girl." Rose looked at him and then at me and all three of us busted up laughing. Jake started to clap is hands and tapped his Gucci shoes on the hardwood floor in irritation.

_Yes, I know my brands; I may only wear jeans, tank tops, hoddies, and Chucks; but growing up with the Diva man from hell, and then the last three years with Alice, Rose and Edward, I had to learn. You put with all four fashion whores together and you have no choice but to know who Louboutin, Armani, and Marc Jacobs are or I would have been beheaded, drawn and quartered a long time ago. _

"Let's get to work ladies." He slurred in his what I like to call his 'Solon Diva' lisp. Forty-five minutes and a can of hair spray later, I was standing in front of Jacob, Edward and Rose in nothing but a strapless blue bra and matching lace boy shorts.

"Do I get to see myself yet?" I whined as I tried to look into the full length mirror that Edwards lean swimmers body was covering.

"Not till we get the last piece of the puzzle into place." Rose said as she walked over to the sliver bag and brought it over to me. I extended my hands to her and she pulled the bag back to her body. "First you have to know that Edward picked out the outfit this year." She explained as she held the bag up and waited for me to unzip it. I looked over to his with worried eyes and he laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Have I ever led you wrong, love?" I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding and zipped the bag open with excitement. I gasped as I pulled out a blue tunic dress, which had a black and sequin design on the left side from hem to collar. I stood in awe at how much I actually liked the dress, so much that the length wasn't even the first thing on my mind.

"WOW. Edward I love it." I said as I held it up to myself. "Help me Jakey." I handed him the dress and he helped me get it on without a hair out of place. Then he reached back into the bag and pulled out the matching black sequin belt and wrapped it around my waist. He took a step back and placed his hand over his chest like he was having chest pains.

"Oh Bells, you look stunning." He cried as he pulled me into a tight hug. Now mind you this boy may be the biggest flaming diva the world have ever seen, but his body was one that would give the boys from the movie '300' a run for their money; rustic brown, hard, and fine as fuck. I felt Rose behind me as she secured a chain onto my neck and then a bracelet to my wrist.

"This is my birthday gift to you Bella." She said as she kissed my cheek and I look down at the simple sapphire and diamond studded tennis bracelet and matching necklace.

"Oh, there beautiful Rose." I said as I wrapped my arms around her model like body. "Can I look now?" I asked as I walked up to Edward who was still standing in front of the mirror holding a shoe box.

"Finishing touch." He said with his crooked smile that made my knees week and my panties just a little damp, as he extends the box to me. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I thought of you when I got these, Alice is going to kill me, but I love you more that I am worried about her." He kissed my ear before pulling back and winking at Jake who now was brushing his hair after changing into a black tight knit v-neck.

_Now you may be asking yourself why all the fuck-hot men in life are gay? My answer to you…. GOD hates me, plain and simple. I mean come on toss a girl a bone. Can't I meet at least one guy that is hot-as-fuck and won't turn and run in fear at the sight of my naked ass?_

I opened the box slowly, fully expecting to see a pair of strappy death traps, but was pleasantly surprised when a pair of patent leather ballet flats with a cut-out side panel. I wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed his lips a couple time before releasing him.

"Have I told you how much I love you? You know if you ever decide to dump the diva and go for a REAL woman; I'm available." I said as I sat on the chair and slipped on my new shoes.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed as Jacob glared at me and pulled him to his chest possessively.

"Mine bitch. Isn't it bad enough you got Mike back in high school?" I rolled my eyes and stood up to finely look at their masterpiece.

"Mike wasn't gay Jake, and believe me, he wasn't worth the condoms that I wasted on him. I didn't even know they made extra small." I turned around just as the door opened and Alice came dancing into the room dressed in a bright yellow strapless dress and matching Jimmy Choos'.

"Oh MY GOD, bitches, you done good." She screamed as she walked around me and took it all in.

"Well, we did have the perfect canvas to work with." Rose said as she pulled her little black halter dress over her ample hips, secured it behind her neck, and slipped into her blood red Jimmy Choo's. I watched as Alice's eyes made their way to my feet and her smile dropped.

"What the fuck, Edward." she hissed as she turned on him like a rabid dog.

"You know what she is going to do tonight, and the girl can trip on air. I for one do not want to spend the night in the ER. No matter how hot that Dr. Cullen is." I giggled and felt the heat from my blush in my checks as I imagined the hot as fuck twenty-three year old doctor that had just started working at our local ER. Which I might add, I have a visitors pass to because of my lack walking up right. I heard Alice huff in defeat and then the ring of her phone.

"It's time." She said as she looked at her text message before dropping her phone into her little yellow bag and took my hand. "Ready for your life to change Isabella?" she winked as I hear Rose, Edward and Jake snicker behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gave them all a death glare before closing my eyes and nodding my head.

"I'm yours tonight Alice, lead me to the fun." I said in a monotone voice. I felt her pulled me down to her five foot height and whisper into my ear.

"All I have to say is that you will not be the same Bella you are now by the morning." She whispered ominously then kissed my cheek before pulling me out of Jacob and Edwards's dorm room.

"Is that a stretched Audi Q7." I gasped as I ran up to the pristine white limo and ran my finger lightly over its cold metal.

"Yeppers, we can thank daddy dearest the next time he comes to visit." Rose said with an eye roll. Lets just say that her and the 'rents get along as well as vampires and werewolves; if you looked in the dictionary under _uptight asshats_ you would see their smug faces judging your every move. They hated the idea that there pageant Queen, perfect daughter would rebel against them to the point of hang with a bunch of poor, unwashed, and 'Oh God, save the queen' gay kids from that no good school. Thank God Rose was nothing like then, she was the most caring and loving person you could ever find, but watch your back if you fuck with one of hers, the woman is like a mother bear.

"Yeah, I will remember to do that." Edward laughed as he walked over to the driver and whispered into his ear, and gave him a hug. I furrowed my brow and looked at all the people I loved the most looking just way to innocent.

"No problem Edward." He driver said in with a think Southern drawl, which made me knees give just a bit. I looked at the driver who was now walking up to the door and opened it for me with a tip of his black Newsboy Cap. "Your chariot awaits ma'am." He said with a bow at his waist and extended his hand to me. I placed my hand into his and felt a current of electricity flow up my arm and gasped quietly under my breath.

I shock in fear as he looked up and I was lost in a sea of deep sky blue eyes. I swear I felt like I was drowning in them. I watched as he removed his cap, and a curl of thick wavy dark hair fell into his eyes; I had to fight myself to keep my free hand from reaching up and tucking it behind his ear. Then his full pouty lips smiled before bringing my hand to them and pressed a light kiss to my knuckles before whispering something that sounded like 'Aphrodite'.

_Yeah right this perfect god of a man is calling me the Goddess of love; me with my plain brown limp hair, and dull brown eyes. Oh yeah, and lets add your plain ass body, that thanks to the push up bra, kind of looks like God didn't just forget to give me tits_. I rolled my eyes at my foolishness and felt his soft lips press to my heated hand once more before helping me sit in the now full limo.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said as he shut the door with his bright smile still on his lips and a wink of his blue eyes.

"And so it starts." I hear Jacob giggle as I looked around the bright neon filled limo.

"Alice this is better than our room." I said in awe as I took in the three flat screen TV's; one of which the boys had already turned to porn. "Fucking horney bitches." I said with a laugh. "I feel like I'm in a 60's disco."

"Think Daddy dearest would mind if we just moved in here?" Alice asked Rose as she pulled out a bottle of Patron from the mini fridge. "Time for a toast." With the help of Edward she filled five shot glasses and passed one to everyone. "Rose you first." She looked at me and winked before moving next to me and taking my hand in hers.

"Bella, you are the reason that I can be the person I truly am. Before I met you, I was just like my parents. I thought I was better than anyone in this place and kept asking myself why I even tried to be normal. I had so many people judging me for my looks and not even giving me a chance to prove that there is a brain in this head. But then you fell at my feet; literally, and showed me that there are people out that will look past the pageant queen and are willing to see that I can be something more than just a stupid model. You saw me Bella, and no one has ever seen me before. I love you." I felt my jaw drop but didn't even have time to say a word before Edwards English accent cut off my fish impersonation.

"Bella I know I have known you the shortest of everyone here, but it was like we were the missing pieces of each other's puzzles. I have never felt as loved and accepted as I did the day you walked up to this scared little boy and asked if I would be your bio partner. I see you as the sister that I never had, but always wanted. I love you Bella, and I do have to say, if I ever went back for one more round with a girl," he held up one finger and with a wink added the rest. "Or five; because I don't think once would be enough." He looked me up and down "Yeah five; I'd be at your door in a heartbeat."

_Now why can't I have straight guys say this shit to me? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that a very sexy, but also very gay guy would do me… But fuck I haven't had sex in over three years. Where are all the straight guys at? _I shook my head at my inner dialog and opened my mouth to talk but was cut off by Alice's bell like voice.

"Bella, you were the one person who looked past the whirlwind that is me and saw the person behind it. You took this scared and erratic girl under your wing and showed me that not everyone is there to hurt people with their indifference. I just hope that at some time in our long life of friendship and sisterhood that I can give you back just half of what you have given me in the last three years. I love you Bella." I squeezed her hand and wiped a tear that had slipped down my cheek.

"To the woman who is the foundation to all of our lives; without you Bella, I just don't know where I would be. I am the luckiest in this group to have had you with my almost my whole life, and I hope to never have that change. You are the first person who I came out to, and the one who held my hand when I had to tell my dad and the pack." I watched with tears in my eyes as Jacob placed his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly.

"We love you more than own lives. And tonight _we_ are going to do _everything_ in _our_ powers to give just half of the support that you have shown us. Tonight my beautiful Isabella, who, If I was ever to try the flesh taco it would be yours." He winked and I just shook my head and laughed because this was just one of the many things he has told me since our first and only kiss at fifteen. The day before he came out and told me he was gay. "We will make sure that your poor neglected kitty cat gets some much needed loven."

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock as the Limo came to a stop and the door swung open.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." I heard all my friends say as they downed their shots and slammed their glasses onto the counters behind them. I looked around to each and every one of my friends and then slowly took my shot before ending my scan on the blue eyes of our sexy driver who now had slipped into the seat next to me and held a shot glass of his own.

"Hey Jasper, your coming in with us?" Edward asked as he filled all the glasses once more.

"Wouldn't miss it." He drawled as he stared into my eyes, causing a tingle in my poor cob web fill nether regions.

_Fuck me; I just want to touch him, just my fingers up his arms maybe, no better yet, how about I run my tongue down his chest._

I crossed my legs tightly trying in vain to get a little bit of friction. I watched in stunned silence as he slid out of his black driver's jacket, to expose a tight white pin stripped shirt and gray vest over his very broad shoulders and chest. I licked my lips as I lowered my eyes to take in his warn black jeans and black cowboy boots.

"Save a horse ride a cowboy." I heard Alice whisper into my ear as I lifted my glass to my lips and circled the rim with my tongue before shooting the burning clear fluid.

"Yes and please." I sighed as I held the glass out for just one more. I heard Alice's phone go off again and regrettably pulled my starker-ish eyes from the sex god to see what was going on. I watched as her eyes lit up and bounced in her seat before tossing her phone once more into her bag and started to push me into Jasper' lap.

"Sorry." I whispered as I righted myself in a hurry and accidently brushed my hand across his very large and _very_ hard bulge. We locked eyes briefly as his tongue slipped between his lips and I caught a glimpse of metal.

_FUCK. He has a tongue ring. New pair of panties, please?_

"Ok Bella, it is time to get your grove-thing on girl." I heard Jacob say as he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled me out of the limo.

_When did I miss them all exiting the limo? Was I really that absorbed into a man that I haven't even personal been introduced to?_

"Get my grove on?" I asked as I stepped out and smoothed my dress. I felt his warm body behind me before his hot breath caressed my ear.

"I can't wait to see you on the dance floor." He whispered while running is fingers down my exposed arm. I felt a shiver flow down my spine before the goosebumps appeared on my flesh. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath before I was pulled from his side and to a large red metal door. I watched in my state of arousal as Edward tapped out what sounded like 'Shave and a haircut' onto the door with the tip of his well manicured fingers.

We all stood in silence as the door opened slowly and bright light blinded me for a moment causing me to step back and trip on my own foot. I held my breath and just waited for the damp concrete to make itself know as I fell backwards, but instead felt a warm pair of strong arms wrap around me and stop the inevitable.

"I got ya." I heard his drawl in my ear as he pulled me tight against his body. I released the air from my lungs in a drawn out sigh sounding more like a moan.

"Thank you." I whispered as he placed me back on my feet and released my waist.

"And that is why I went for the flats." I hear Edward say with I knew for sure a roll of his green eyes.

"Shut up, whore." I hissed as I straightened my shoulders and tried to walk to the door like I still had a little bit of pride left.

I stood next to Alice who was now talking to a guy that looked like he belonged more on the football field than opening the door of, what I could only suspect, is a dance club. I looked at the giant dark curly haired man clad in a dark blue blazer, which clung to his broad shoulders amplifying the effect of what I could only guess was a rock hard body. I licked my lips as my eyes went up to his face and gasped when I saw penetrating green eyes staring at me, reminding me somewhat of someone I knew. But I was so lost in his eyes that I couldn't place them. I cast my eyes down slowly and was caught off guard when his lips brightened into a smile and perfect dimples indented in his cheeks.

_Ok, I so what to lick them. I have never in my life thought dimples were sexy, but fuck me.. PLEASE_. _Oh God I'm starring, please don't let me be drooling._

"You must be Bella?" I heard his smooth voice cut into my inner dialog and felt his arm wrap around me and pulled into a tight hug. "My little cuz has told me so much about you." he whispered into my ear. "But he never said how fucking sexy you were."

"Oh, God." I groaned as I took a deep breath and tried to control my shaking body. "Wait, cousin?" I felt his chest raise and fall with his laughter and heard Edwards voice cut into the thick fog that surrounded my mind.

"Bella, this is my older cousin Emmett McCarty, the owner and proprietor of the most sought out, exclusive night club in Seattle; invitation only." Emmett released me from his bear like grasp and returned me to my friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." his sex filled voice surrounded me like a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

"Likewise." I said as I looked down at my feet, feeling my tell-tale blush covering my face.

"Jasper." I watched as the two bumped knuckles and gave each other a manly one armed hug.

"Emmett." Jaspers drawl came out as he moved back to stand by me.

"Ok everyone welcome to 'Inibizioni'." He smiled then looked at me and winked. "It means Inhibitions in Italian." I heard both Edward and Jacob chuckle behind me and I looked over my shoulder to glare at them. "Number one rule in my club is; to lose yours." I turned back to see he was staring right at me and licking his lips seductively. "Please come in and enjoy yourself." He stepped to the side and I watched as Alice, Rose, Edward and Jacob practically ran into the bright room.

"Let's go darlin'" I felt Jaspers hand on my lower back as he steered me into a small room that held only a dark cherry wood desk, a black office chair, and a large jar full of keys.

"Jazz man, are you on the clock?" Emmett asked as he shut the big metal door and I heard the lock slide closed.

"Yeah, but Eddie boy said I could play while they were here." I felt his fingers start making circles on my lower back and had to hold in my moan of pleasure.

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" I heard Edwards voice snapped out as he pulled himself for Jacobs arms and slapped Jaspers chest.

"Once more?" Jasper said with a raised brow, and then heard all three of the guys laughing. I took this time to take in their perfect looks.

_You know, I have never been one to want an orgy, but I think I would be a very happy woman to have these three taking away my inhibitions._ I felt warm lips press against my ear and a wet tongue tracing the shell of it.

"Ready to lose all your inhibitions darlin'?" I felt the tingling explode in my neither regions and couldn't for the life me contain the moan that escaped my lips. "I'll take that as a yes." I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett lock eyes and both nod before I was escorted to the other side of the room where my friends stood before a sleek black door closed door. The door opened slowly on its own accord and the beats of 'Paparazzi' came flooding through.

I watched in awe as the door opened wide to expose a room full of dancing bodies, strobe lighting and pounding music. I really don't know what I expected from this 'exclusive' club, but a… Club atmosphere was not it. A tall man that looked like he just stepped out of the pages of GQ stepped in front of us and smiled down at the small frame of my little pixie friend.

"Felix, will be you're your assistant for the night." Emmett explained from somewhere behind us. I looked up into a pair of gray eyes that seem to only see Alice. "Felix, these are our VIP's for the night. Please see to their every whim. I want them in the executive suite"

"Not a problem boss." His thick Italian accent brought a smile to my lips as I watched Alice's whole body shiver. I then saw her square her shoulders and wrap her tiny hand around his arm and smile up at his over six foot frame.

"I'm all yours." I heard her say and chuckled under my breath as his smile got even larger and he winked at her.

"I like the sound of that." he said as he led her out into the sea of bodies, us following behind blindly.

"Ok Felix, we will start with a round of Absolute Sex, and then I want to try a Sloe Comfortable Screw up Against a Wall, oh and maybe even a Screaming orgasm." I heard Alice say as she looked intently into Felix's eyes. I saw his Adams apple bob with his gulp and his eyes burring with arousal as he turned his head to me.

"And for the birthday girl?" he asked as he cleared his throat.

"I'll start with a Southern Scream, and then I would like a Screaming Orgasm, please." I said as I looked down at the menu before me to see all the different drinks they had.

_I couldn't believe they could think of so many sexual related names for all of them. _

"I could help with both of those." I thought I heard softly from my right where Jasper was now sitting with his arm slung over the back of my chair, his long legs extended out and crossed at his ankles. But his eyes were intently scanning the drink list so I brushed it off as wishful thinking.

After all the drinks were ordered I was able to fully take in my surroundings. The executive suite was a large dime lit room filled with plush wing back chairs and matching love seats in the deepest red color I have ever seen. There was small coffee like tables placed around the room, with stunning crystal votive candle holders that housed bright white candles. The floor was a light natural wood color and had Asian inspired rug of all shapes, sizes, and colors covering the floor sporadically.

"Ok, this is not going to work for me." Rose's voice pulled me out of my investigating and she stood up and extended her hand to me. I looked at it like it was a viper ready to strike.

_Oh God, please let me get at least ten drinks down my throat before you make me go to the dance floor._ I begged her with my eyes.

"Get your ass off that chair and let's go." She said with authority. I cursed softly to myself as I stood up and felt Jaspers hand takes hold of mine and pulled me into his lap.

"I bet you're sexy when you dance." He cooed into my ear causing my eyes to close and my legs to shift slightly looking for some much needed friction where I needed it the most. "Would you do me the honors of showing me just how that body of yours moves?" I bit my lip and nodded my head yes as he kissed my ear and then moaned into it. "Let's go." He said breathlessly and lifted me off his lap with little to no effort and led me out the door to the dance floor.

Once there he pulled me into his body and started to grind his hips into mine. "Show me what your body can do to mine, Isabella." He said before turning me around and pressing his hardened length into my ass. I stood in pure shock as the music changed to the opening of 'Sexy Bitch.' I felt the beat start to move my body and I just went with it. Swaying my hips back and forth in what I hoped was a seductive way, and then brought my arms up to entwine my fingers in his think golden waves. I felt his hands grip my hips tightly as I lowered my body down his before slowly raising back up, allowing myself to feel his body over the whole of mine.

I opened my eyes to see Rose staring at me with her mouth agape and wide eyes. I smile meekly at her and was about to pull away from Jaspers body before she shook her head, winked at me and gave me the thumbs up.

_I guess all those nights working with Edward and Jake on my 'moves' was staring to come in handy. _

Jasper and I stayed on the dance floor for another few songs, grinding and running hands over each others bodies, before I looked over at our suite and saw Alice waving her hands wildly and pointed to the glass in her hand. I tapped his shoulder and pointed to the overly excited Alice and saw his nod as he took my hand in his and lead me to our suite.

"Baby girl, that was fucking hot." Jake said as he pulled me into his lap and hugged my waist. "I bet your man over there was so ready to rip your dress off and take you right there on the dance floor." He whispered into my ear and I slapped his arm.

"Yeah, right." I hissed as Jasper winked at me from the bar before walking back to me and handing me my shot of Absolute Sex, then sitting in the chair next to Jake. I downed my shot and looked at Jasper who was licking his lips staring at my bare legs.

_Ok so maybe this hot as fuck man dose want me?_

"So how are my VIP's doing." I heard Emmett's voice boom through the room.

"Emmett, this place is amazing." I heard Rose say as she downed another shot of something called a panty dropper and slammed the glass on one of the tables. "But I need you," she pointed one blood red tipped finger at him. "to introduce me to the tall blonde behind the bar."

I diverted my eyes from Emmett and squinted to try to get a view of the man across the room who Rose so obviously wanted for the night. From what I could tell he was tall and muscular, just like every other man that worked in this place. His hair was long like Jacobs, but blond, and pulled back into a low pony tail. From where I was he kind of remained me of that country singer; Trace Adkins.

_I wonder if it is a job requirement to work here to be fuckhot; must be able to make the women's panties wet with just one look_.

_Maybe I can put an application in for the job of interviewer? _

"Garrett?" he raised his eyebrows and looked my blonde best friend from head to toe, before extending his arm to her with a wink. "As you wish." He said as she threaded her arm through his and walked her down to the bar.

"Ready to go back to the dance floor Bells?" Edward asked as he pulled me from Jake's lap and handed me another shot. I lifted my brows in question and he smiled. "It's a Cum Shot." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and gave me his crooked smile. "One of my favorites."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I chuckled as I downed the somewhat salty and sweet drink. I licked my lips as I placed the glass down and felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Could I have the next dance, Bella?" I was shocked to hear Emmett's deep voice instead of Jaspers thick accent fill my ear and shrived with the thought of his hard body wrapped around my soft one. I nodded once and lead him to the dance floor without a second thought. Once in the middle of the crowed Emmett pulled me to his body and ran his large hand down my arm to wrap it around my back.

"I have wanted you in my arms since the minute I locked eyes on you." he leaned his head down to my neck and felt him take a deep breath. "God you smell," He moaned out as I felt his tongue drag a long line from my collar bone to my ear. "and taste delectable."

"Fuck." I hissed as I felt my knees go week and his arm pull me tighter into his hard; and I mean everything thing I could fell was hard as a fucking rock, body. I felt his body start to move with mine as his hands ran up and down my back before finally resting on my ass pulling my hips even closer to his body if at all possible as 'Use somebody' started to play in the background. We moved as one on the dance floor, like we had been doing this our whole lives. I don't know what it was about this man, but he made me feel so comfortable, so… complete. And I don't even know him.

"Let's slow it down a bit." I heard the DJ say before 'Falling for you' started to play. I looked up into Emmett's green eyes and smiled as he lowered his lips down to mine and press a soft kiss to them, causing a vibe of shock fill my body.

I opened my eyes and looked into his now dark emerald one and couldn't stop myself. I reached up with both hands and pulled his face down to mine in a bone melting passion filled kiss. After a few deep breaths we swayed together on the dance floor holding on for dear life as the song said everything my scared little mind didn't want to see.

_What about Jasper?_ My minds asked me and I just pushed it out. _Cross_ _that bridge when I get there._ I answered as I tighten my arms around Emmett and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. When the song was done Emmett led me back to my friends and kissed my cheek.

"I have to go check on a few things, I will be back for you." he whispered into my ear before squeezing my hand, kissing my lips chastely, and slowly walking away. I turned to look into the eyes of a very excited little pixie and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

"You and Emmett look so great together." She squealed as she slammed the bathroom closed and locked it after Rose snuck in. "But you and Jasper look just as hot."

"Was that a kiss I saw?" Rose asked as she reapplied her now smudged lipstick. I bet I can tell you who's wearing the matching smudges. I nodded my head as I lifted my fingers to my lips and sighed.

"You should have heard Jasper when he saw that." Alice chuckled as she flushed the toilet and straightened her dress. I whipped my head around and looked at her in question. "He growled." She giggled and then walked over to the mirror to fix her makeup.

"Not only that." Rose added as she moved out of the way and looked me in the eyes. "Quote, unquote. 'Game on McCarty'." She said in a bad southern accent and wiggled her brows. "Girl you are going from a sex drought to a fucking flood." She screamed as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"You had to have heard wrong?" I said in question form as I looked from my two best girlfriends. They both shock their heads and smiled widely.

"I told you tonight was going to change your life." Alice said in her know-it-all tone and I just shook my head in awe. But I knew better than to bet against her, when Alice said she knew; then you better believe she did.

"So Isabella Marie Swan, what are you going to do?" Rose asked as she leaned against the bathroom door with her arms crossed over her chest. "You have two very sexy men who want you." I huffed as I sat on the small cloth stool in the corner of the room and covered my face with my hands.

"I have no fucking clue."

"Well, let's do a pro and con list." Alice offered as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You know like we did when we were getting the new TV for our room."

"How? I don't even know them." I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Well we know that they both know how to dress, right?" Rose said as she walked over to us and sat on the counter.

"You can say that again."

"And they both have rock hard bodies, Emmett's is just a bit bulkier that Jasper's'." Alice added with a smile.

"How about they both send electricity through my body with just the slightest touch." I deadpanned and both dropped the jaws in shock.

"Both?" Alice asked as she sat next to Rose and closed her eyes.

"Yeah… Why?" I asked as I watched her eyes moving fast behind her closed lids. I looked at Rose and we both shrugged, after three years we knew better then to interrupt her when she was having one of her moments. After a few more quite minutes Alice opened her eyes with a huge smile on her lips.

"WOW." She said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Don't worry about the list; it will all work out." She threw over her shoulder as she opened the door and walked out.

"What. The. Fuck" we said together, then looked at each other once more and followed her out into the music filled club.

I walked arm and arm back to our suite with Rose and blushed hard when I was met with Jaspers bright blue eyes and panty dropping smile.

"Screaming Orgasm." He said as he handed me a glass of frothy goodness.

"Yummy." I said as I licked the whipped cream off the top and took a deep drink. "One of _my_ favorites." After a couple of sips he extended his hand to me and did a slight bow.

"Would you accompany me to the dance floor, ma'am?" his drawl was thick and smooth and I swear I gushed.

_Next time I will need to put a couple pair of panties in my bag. _I placed my hand in his and handed my drink to Rose.

"I would be delighted." I said in the best southern bell accent I could muster. His eyes widened and he brought my hand to his lip, before leading me to the dance floor. I cataloged every touch, smile, and butterfly that fluttered in my stomach between Jasper and myself so that I would have something to compare to Emmett.

I felt just as comfortable and complete with Jasper that I did in Emmett's arms. How could this be? How could you have the feeling of the missing piece with two completely different men?

"We have a very special person with us tonight." The DJ said as the last song came to an end. "Bella, this song is for you." he said as he looked over the crowed and once finding me winked. I turned to look at Jasper who leaned down and pressed his lips to mine just as 'Birthday Sex' blared over the speakers, causing the same electric vibe coursing through my body that Emmett's kiss did earlier.

_Yep I am officially fucked._

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'." He said with his lips still touching mine. I brought my fingers up to his hair and smashed his lips into mine with a growl. His tongue lightly ticked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my lips willingly to the assault and moaned as the steal in his tongue grazed my lips. The kiss caused my knees to turn to jelly and stomach to flip. Only once my oxygen was completely depleted did I pull my lips from his, gasping for air.

"Fuck darlin'." He hissed as his lips descended to my neck and he bit lightly over the same path that Emmett's tongue made just an hour before. "You taste even better than you smell."

His hips started to grind into mine as we both moved to the music. I opened my eyes to see Emmett staring at me with bright eyes and a slight smile standing on the edge of the dance floor. I felt my stomach drop and tapped Jasper on his arm and motioned my head to Emmett's strong form. I watched as Jasper nodded his head once and then pulled me tight against his body. Before I could even take a breath I felt another set of now familiar hands grip my waist. I groaned in frustration because how the fuck can both of their hands feel so fucking right?

We all started moving to the beat of 'disco stick' as one. After a few moments of moving seductively together Jasper had turned me around so now I was facing Emmett and had my ass grinding in to his impressive length. Emmett's hands came up to my face and lifted my eyes up to his deep green ones.

"I need you Bella!" He said with conviction before crushing his lips to mine and grinding his length into my stomach.

"Limo?" I heard Jasper growl into my ear and I was carried off the dance floor and out the two locked doors in Emmett's strong arms.

_Oh fuck me.. I'm going to the limo with both of them.. OH MY GOD….. this has to be a dream, and if it is… please, please, DON'T WAKE UP!_

As I watched Jasper unlock the back door of the limo I felt Emmett's teeth nibble on my neck and chin, still not releasing me from his arms. Jasper climbed into the limo and reached his arm out to me with a smile.

"Come to me darlin'" his smooth voice causing my whole body to quiver. Emmett lowered me to the door and released me into Jaspers waiting arms. He then followed us in with a grin on his perfect face, before closing the door and locking it. Jasper set back into one of the many seats and placed me carefully between his legs. I could feel his hardening length pressed into my back and giggled silently to myself as I ground into him, causing the greatest sounds to reverberate from his chest.

"You sure about this babe?" Emmett asked as he knelt down between my legs and ran his rough fingertips from my cheek down to my collar bone, then down my arm to finely entwine them with my own. I nodded, because Fuck me how in the hell did they even expect me to think, let alone speak right now!

I felt Jasper start to slide my dress off my shoulder before his lips descended and he started nibbling on my now exposed shoulder. "Perfection." He whispered into my heated flesh as I felt two strong hands work to remove my shoes and warm lips leaving light kisses as they made their way up my smooth legs.

Jaspers lips followed diligently every move of my dress as it puddle into my lap. I heard his intake of air as his lips make contact with my shoulder blade and placed a sensual kiss to my tattoo. Before I was able to explain I felt Emmett's fingers softly slip between my thighs and caress my damp panties.

_Thank god Alice forced me to get a full body wax last week. Painful as fuck… but so worth it. Oh God what panties do I have on tonight. I panicked for a moment before remembering that I didn't choose anything I was wearing. _

"Jazz, she is so fucking perfect." Emmett growled as his fingers slipped under the elastic and made a slow swipe between my lips. I watched in awe as he pulled his fingers from me and brought them to his lips. His tongue slipped out and licked my juices from his finger before his eyes rolled back into his head and moaned. "And she tastes like fucking heaven."

_I swear to God I almost fucking came._

Then to make matters even worst... Who the fuck am I kidding; better much, much better. He dipped his finger back into my wet slit and swirled it around a bit before pulling it out and offering it to Jasper. I watched as Jasper placed one more kiss to my neck and lifted his head as Emmett brought his finger to his lips. Jasper took it into his mouth and sucked all my wetness from it liked it was the best tasting Popsicle in the world.

_OK so NOW I just fucking came…_

"Ambrosia." His husky drawl sent shivers down my spine as I moaned and closed my eyes.

_Sensory fucking over load….I can't believe this is fucking happening to me.. And when did I lose all my intelligence and start using the 'f' word in every fucking sentence.. Professor Aro is going to be so disappointed._

"Bella, up." Emmett's voice brought me back to reality. With their help I kneeled onto the floor of the limo and wrapped my arms around my bra covered chest

_Reality? In what reality can a girl like me get two guys like this? I'm a nobody, I'm plain…_

"You don't see yourself clearly." I heard both Jasper and Emmett say as I opened my eyes and looked from one to the other.

"You are completely beautiful." Jasper whispered as he knelt behind me and kissed his way down my naked back, unclasping my bra in the process.

"Stunning." Emmett added as he tugged on the last of my dress that was around my waist and watched it fall in a puddle to the floor. His fingers slowly grazed up my things and up my hips, waist, and shoulders before resting on both of my cheeks. I looked into his piercing green eyes and sighed as he leaned forward and brushed his soft lips to mine. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I whimpered with my lips still pressed to his and closed my eyes so I could just feel. Feel Emmett's large hands caress my body as they made their way back to my hips, Jaspers lips ghost up my back and to my neck as his hands wrapped around my chest and started to massage my breast lightly; Jaspers soft cotton shirt brushing against my heated flesh as he leaned in to capture my lips with his in a slow, and can I even say loving caress; Emmett's lips following the slow trek of my panties sliding down my smooth legs.

I opened my eyes as I felt the last piece of cover leave my body and shivered as it hit me that I was now completely naked in front of two very sensual, hot, and still fully clothed men. I looked down at Emmett who was still covering my stomach with feather light kisses, and then back over my shoulder to Jasper whose teeth were now leaving light red marks on the pulse point of my neck.

"Enough." I whispered as I placed on hand on top of Emmett's shoulder and the other on Jaspers cheek. The both looked at me with fear in their eyes and backed away slightly. I took a few deep breaths to try and get a little bit of control over myself before moving slightly to the right so I could be facing both of them.

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he reached his hand out, but stopped when I brought mine up palms out.

"Babe?" Emmett looked at me with brows raised and shook his head sorrow filling his eyes.

"I want." I said as I worried on my bottom lip looking from green eyes to blue. "I want to watch."

"Watch?" Emmett's said with relief in his voice.

"You are both way to over dressed." I deadpanned as I moved to sit cross legged on one of the leather seats and gave them what I hope was a sexy yet cocky smile. They both looked at me for a moment longer then turned to each other, winked and smiled. Emmett made the first move as he reach over to Jasper and moved a stray curl that had fallen into his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"Oh, and boys." I said after taking a deep breath, they both turned to me in question. "Make it good." They both chuckled darkly and then winked at me.

_Ok so where did she come from? I have never been one to be controlling in the bedroom. I have always been a lay back and close your eyes kind of girl. But hell with my only real experience with sex being limp dick Mike, well yeah, kind of understandable. _

"I think we can handle that." Jasper's southern accent came out thickly as he grabbed the front of Emmett's shirt and pulled him roughly into his chest; their lips crashing into one another in a heated mating. Emmett's fingers went to the back of Jaspers neck as he held him tightly against his lips, as Jaspers clung to Emmett's shirt. I watched as they pulled back slightly for air both taking large gulps before attaching each other once again.

"Fuck me." I whispered as I felt a tightness coil in my stomach and throbbing in my core. I heard them both groan into each other's mouths before pulling away panting. Without a moment to spare Jasper started to unbutton Emmett's shirt, following each open space with a light brush of his lips. I looked up to see pure bliss in Emmett's face as Jasper moved farther down and finely finished with the shirt.

"God I missed this." I heard Jasper moan into Emmett's chest as he slowly pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders letting it fall soundlessly to the ground. His hands made their way slowly down caressing Emmett's rock hard chest and abs before reaching the waist band of his slacks. I heard the intake of breath from Emmett as Jasper placed a kiss on the top of the band then remover the slacks in one fluid movement. Emmett pushed Jasper away slowly smiling and press a kiss to his waiting lips after everything but his blood red silk boxers were removed.

"Me too." He kissed Jasper once more with more passion then the last, and then Emmett looked at me and winked before looking back into Jaspers eyes. "My turn." Emmett's removed Jasper's clothing in the same loving way while I just sat there in awe at the feeling they had for each other. I felt like in intruder in their lives.

One part of me wanted to turn away and give them their much needed moment, but the other told me that this could be a once in a lifetime experience and I needed to imprint it to memory. I shook my head a few times to clear my thoughts and then looked into the blue and green eyes of my men for the night.

And right there was it. I didn't care if it was only going to be for one night. I didn't care if everyone on campus called me a whore. I was going to take this gift that god gave me and live it to the fullest.

I let my eyes roam over there perfect bodies slowly as I took in every line, muscle and patch of hair from head to toe. I lifted my hand up and twirled my finger around showing them that I needed them to turn. I gasped as I looked at Jasper's shoulder, then Emmett's and saw matching tattoos; the same exact one I have.

"It's fate." I heard Jasper say as he looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

And that was exactly what it was, just last year I went in on a whim and put the Chinese symbol for fate on myself, a reminder that no matter how much I want something to happen or not to happen fate will always work its way to change it to how it wants life to go.

"Fate." I sighed as I got off my seat and knelt before them. I ran my hand slowly over Jaspers black symbol, and then Emmett's red matching one before reaching back over my shoulder to touch my purple one. I leaned in a pressed my lips to Jaspers in a light kiss to his then moved so I could trace Emmett's with my tongue.

I felt Jasper move first as he took his and Emmett's discarded clothing and made a makeshift bed on the disco lighted floor, before helping me lay back. I closed my eyes in bliss as the both covered my tingling body in kisses and light nips. I gasped in pleasure as each took a nipple into their mouths and bite down lightly at the same time, while their hands slowly creased down my stomach to my wet quivering core.

I couldn't tell whose hand was who, and at this point truly didn't care, all I cared about was the erotic blaze that filed my body as one worked lightly and calculating on my bundle of nerves and the other teased my entrance with a tease of entering but then pulling back. My hips lifted of their own merit as I moaned and thrashed my head from side to side. The feelings they were reaping on my body way more that I could handle. I cried out as his finger finely thrust into me then pulled out, and the other stopped circling my clit.

"Are you ok Darlin'?" Jasper asked as I opened my eyes to see his worried one gazing into mine.

"Been a long time." I gasped as I clenched my fist, digging my nails into my own flesh, and blushed. "Please, don't stop." I heard a chuckle from both as the finger resting my over sensitive clit started to move once more and a long strong finger trust into my core. "Fuck." I hissed as my hips rose again and my body started to shake.

"So tight, Em." Jasper whispered as he placed his lips over mine and traced my lips with his tongue. I opened up with a gasp as he pushed in another; his tongue thrusting into my mouth with the same intensity.

"Cum for us Bella." Emmett whispered into my ear as he ran his lips over the hollow behind it. I felt the coil tighten to a point of pain before my body froze and my orgasm hit me with an intensity I have never felt. I screamed into Jaspers mouth as both continued to work my body like an instrument.

"God, that was beautiful." I heard Emmett sigh from beside me as he removed his finger and brought it to his lips. I turned my head to face his as he took it into his mouth and hummed at the flavor. I felt Jasper remove his also and watched him follow suit.

"Waste not." He drawled out, them winked. I ran my nails down his perfectly defined chest and rested on his waist band of his dark gray boxer briefs.

"These need to go." I growled as I tugged on them a couple time. He chuckled and nodded as he lifted his hips so I could pull them down his legs. I watched with large eyes as his impressive length bounced out of its confinement and slapped his stomach with a deafening pop. I smiled wickedly as I looked into Emmett's lust filled eyes and winked. "Your next, be ready." I said as I leaned over Jaspers body and ran my tongue up the vain of his cock then wrapped my lips around the head.

I hummed as I relished the musky taste of him in my mouth. I heard him moan with pleaser as I relaxed my throated and took him in as far as I could; then remembering something that I have seen in one of the many movies that Edward and Jake watched and swallowed around him. I opened my eyes and looked through my lashes to see Emmett caressing Jaspers chest and kissing him passionately.

"Oh fuck darlin', I'm not going to last long with you doing that." He moaned as his hips bucked into me as I smiled around him and hollowed my cheeks.

"I think that's the point Jazzy." Emmett said as he pulled his lips from Jaspers neck and just sat back to watch.

"GOOOODDDD!." Jasper screamed as his cock twitched in my mouth and then he came down my throat in three hard pulses. I pulled my mouth from him while swirling my tongue around to make sure that I got every drop of his goodness before pulling him out with a pop.

I looked into his blissed out blue eyes and leaned over to press a small kiss to his now swollen lips. But he had other ideas as he pulled me on top of him and crashed his mouth into mine, his tongue tasting himself on mine. I pulled back and smiled as I turned too looked at Emmett who was stroking himself through his silk shorts.

"That was so fucking hot to watch." He growled as I crawled over to him and straddled his hips resting my soaking wet core over his hardened length. I felt him life his hip up to me and grind slightly to get a little much needed friction. "I can feel how wet you are." He whispered into my ear as his hand ran up and down my thighs.

"Oh God." I sighed as his silk covered cock slid up and down on my clit with just the right amount of pressure. I slid myself back to his knees as I pulled his shorts from him, reveling his large, thick cock to me. Before I could even pull them all the way down he grabbed my arms and pulled me back to him so that our hips met perfectly. I rested on top of his length feeling the throbbing of blood as it twitched under me.

"I want to feel your pussy wrapped around me when I come." he said against my lips before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of pure need and lust that filled my body with just that simple statement. I nodded yes as I ran my hands down his chest following each line of his six pack.

I heard the rip if foil and felt Jasper hand me the condom, which I unskillfully fumbled with as I tried to cover Emmett with it. After a few moments he took over and finished what I couldn't do. I blushed as I looked into his green eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, it has been three years." I explained as he pushed himself up off the floor and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Just need more practice, and I have no problem being the dummy." He whispered into my mouth before filling it with his tongue.

I felt him lift my hips and his hand line him up perfectly to my entrance as he lay back down. I gasped as I ran his large head over my clit a few time covering him with my slick wetness, then slowly entered me. My body tensed as it stretched from lack of use.

_Ok so I have been using my BOB, the vibrator that Jake got me last birthday. But he has nothing on the size of Emmett. The boy is fucking gifted._

"So tight." He hummed as he held me up by my hips, still not even fully sheathed. I felt Jaspers hand caresses my breast as his lips came to my ear.

"I can't wait till it's me in that tight hot pussy of yours." He hissed into my ear as I lowered myself a little more on Emmett.

"Fuck." Emmett cursed as he finely filled me completely. "Perfect." His eyes rolled back as he bit is lips and held perfectly still while my body became accustom to his size, Jaspers hands and lips never leaving my body in their quest to learn every point of me.

"Move." I sighed as I circled my hips on top of his and he growled as his fingers tighten on my hips. His hips thrust into mine and a gasped as the pleasure took over my body. Filling me so completely that I felt like my world was going to explode.

"Oh Bella.. Our perfect Bella." I heard Jasper and Emmett chant over and over through my gasps and screams. I felt Jaspers hands move down my stomach and reach my clit rubbing circles on it lightly causing the most mind numbing feeling to fill my body.

"Too much." I gasped before I screamed; God only knows what came out of my mouth at that moment.

Emmett trust into me a few more time faster and faster before his body stiffened and then released into me with a grunt, as Jasper pulled my lips to his and his tongue filled my mouth. My body felt like a rag doll when I was finely released from Jaspers grasp and I fell limply onto of Emmett's chest. Jasper lay down beside us and pulled me to lie between their two hot sweaty bodies, both running their hand lightly over my body, worshiping me.

"That was..." I breathed as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Amazing." They both said and then I felt two set of lips on my cheeks.

"Girl talk." Jacob tossed over his shoulder to Jasper and Emmett as he ripped me from their arms right as we walked back into the suite. I was pushed into the bathroom and locked in just like with Rose and Alice in less time it took me to look over my shoulders and shrug.

"OK bitch, what the fuck was that?" Edward said with his crooked smile and motioning to my now rumpled dress and my own version of sex hair.

"Girl, you look like you have just been fuck every which way but loose." Jacob explained to me waving his hand up and down at the evidence.

"Yeah, you can say that." I smiled as I sat down on the stool again, trying to run my fingers through my hair. We tried to fix it before we left the limo, but after about ten minutes of both Jasper and Emmett trying to get it to look half way decent, we gave up.

"Which one?" Edward asked as he knelt in front of me and started to fix my hair. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "No?" he gasped as he covered his mouth with is hand to stifle a laugh. "Both? Together?" he asked and I just nodded my head.

"You had a fucking threesome with the sex-on-legs boys." Jacob screamed as he pushed past Edward and pulled me into a tight hug. "That's my whore." He said like a proud parent.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I cried and looked up to them both with begging eyes. "I like them both so much. It's like they are my missing…." I whined as I tossed my hands up in defeat, I don't even know how to explain it. "I don't know if can pick just one. I want them both. How can there be two that make me feel this way?"

"So be with them both." Edward deadpanned with a shrug. I looked at him like he had just grown a second head. He raised his hands in defense. "Now hear me out, ok?" I nodded my head slowly. "Alright, I know these two very well, right?" I nodded again and waved my hand to continue. "Well, I also know that they don't mind 'sharing'."

"What do you mean 'sharing'?" I asked using the same air quote that he just did. "What like weekend visitations or some shit?"

"Just think about this Bella. Why do you have to choose?" Edward asked as Jacob wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Because it is wrong to be with two guys at once?" I asked more than said. "I mean it is wrong to be fucking and seeing both, right?"

"Why is it wrong? Because straight laced Sue in Alabama says so?" Jacob said as he looked me in the eyes and smiled. "They both want you Bella, and I can tell they want you for more than just wetting their dicks."

"So elegant Jake." I rolled my eyes and stood up turning to look into the mirror and fix my now smudged lipstick. "So… what you're saying is I should go to them and say 'I don't want to make a choice, I want you both. Now take me to the limo and fuck my brains out, again?'" I threw my arms into the air and turned on them with a death glare.

"Why the hell not?" Edward and Jacob said together. I looked between the two of them and felt Jacobs fingers lift my jaw back into place.

"Believe me, they will be more than ok with this." Edward explained as we walked out of the bathroom. My mind spinning as thoughts of Emmett, Jasper, and myself covered with naked limbs caressing and holding each other. Walking down Pike Street picking out food for dinner, coming home to have Emmett and Jasper pull me into a loving embrace after a hard day.

_Yeah because that is the American Dream. A house, Dog, 2.5 children, and two husbands. They will never go for it._

I walked into the suite to see Jasper and Emmett sitting at the far corner heads bent down in what seemed like a heated discussion. I looked over at Jacob; he nodded his head and pushed me toward their direction. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked over to the two guys that in less than two hours have captured my heart. I placed a hand on each of their shoulders and held my breath as they looked up with smiling faces.

"Sit please." Jasper said as he stood up and showed the every bit of southern gentlemen that he is.

"We have been talking." Emmett said as he rested his large warm hand on my naked knee and started to make heart shape movements over the sensitive flesh.

"Ok." I said as fear filled my body and I stiffened my back, getting ready for the attack.

"Calm down darlin'." Jasper whispered into my ear as he ran his finger down my cheek traced my lips, and then dropped it to hold my hand.

"And what have you two men been talking about?" I asked with closed eyes.

"You." They both said together, and I felt my heart stutter.

"Me?" I squeaked out as I opened my eyes to see both the blue of the sea and green of the land looking at me.

"We are not going to force you to make a choice between us." Emmett explained and then looked at Jasper.

"But neither one of us is willing to just turn our backs and walk away." Jasper added in a strong voice.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Well, we will just have to take turns, taking you out and trying to prove ourselves to you." Emmett said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Then after a while you can choice."

"But what if I don't want to have to choice?" I said softly as I looked down at my fidgeting fingers.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as his eyes lit up. Maybe this could work?

"What if…" I looked at Emmett's dimpled smile and the Jaspers calming one. "What if I want you both? What if I couldn't live without you two in my life?" I watched as they looked at each other for a few minutes and then they both stood up, neither looking at me.

_This it is; this is where they call you a fucking slut and walk out of your life forever. And you will have to live without them both because you were selfish. _It felt like hours before I had the balls to look up and saw them staring down at me with bright lust filled eyes.

"Let's take our girl home." I heard and then I watched in awe as the both extended a hand to me.

"Come on darlin' don't leave your men hangen." I slowly extended my hands to theirs and was pulled into a tight three why hug.

"You guys don't mind sharing?" I stammered out as I was released from Jaspers arms and crush into Emmett's chest.

"Not one bit." I heard from both of them simultaneously. I felt Emmett lift my chin to him and he kissed my lips lightly.

"I'm going to go have Garrett close for me tonight. It's our first night together and we need to make it perfect, not that the limo wasn't hotter than hell... But I want you two in my bed, where you belong." He said as he released me and handed me over to Jaspers waiting arms. I watched in shock as he then leaned over and kissed Jasper sweetly on the lips. "You know we are two very lucky guys."

I looked between the two of them and saw a comfort between them that led me to believe that there is or maybe has been a relationship between them. I brought my hands up to caress both of their cheeks lovingly.

_This is going to work. I am going to be the luckiest woman in the world and have two men who will love me and each other. _

"Actually, I think I am the lucky one." I got up on my tip toes and kiss them both. "Go take care of your club, Jasper and I will wait for you." I said as I pushed Emmett toward the door.

"Pushy little minx isn't she." Emmett laughed as he walked to the door.

"Oh boy, you have no clue." I heard Jacob pipe in as he and Edward walked in the door from what I guess was the dance floor since they both were sweaty and looked like walking sex. Jake walked up to me and wrapped his sweaty arms around my neck before rubbing his slick face against mine. "Everything work out Jasper?" he asked as I slapped his arm for covering me with sweat.

"Fate has found the way." Jasper said as he pulled me from Jacob's arms and into his.

"It sure has." I agreed as I leaned into his chest and placed a kiss over his heart.


End file.
